The University of Pennsylvania aims to create a program in Computational Genomics that extends existing Computation Biology and Bioinformatics programs. Currently, three schools at Penn-Arts and Sciences, Engineering and Applied Science, and Medicine- have joined to create a comprehensive program that spans undergraduate training leading to a BS or BE in Computational/Mathematical Biology, a Master's degree in Bioinformatics, a Ph.D. in Computational Biology, and Post-Doctoral training in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics. The combined enrollment in all of these programs numbers more than 20 students with a sustained rapid growth in the number and quality of applicants. The program in Computational Genomics will build on the existing programs for doctoral and post-doctoral trainees in Computational Biology, and add a unique new training component-a combined post-doctoral experience and career conversion program for Ph.D. students in biology leading to a Master's of Science and Engineering in Computer and Information Sciences. The career conversion program is especially important for functional genomics because it taps into a large talent pool of skilled biologists who will be essential for understanding the intricacies of biological systems. Penn has an expanding presence in broad areas of genomics from genomic sequence of Arbidopsis thaliana to mRNA transcription expression analysis to polymorphism analysis. The Computational Genomics Program will complement both local efforts in genomics and national efforts in areas such as genome annotation, giving students exposure to a range of training in both computational and experimental genomics.